Wrestling and good looking men
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Marie and Sophie are two women who meet in a training facility in New York City. What happens when they both join WWE and fall in love with two of the most popular wrestlers on the roster? Read and find out! I suck at summaries. Co-written by AssasinLover
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story a friend and I want to write. This is my chapter and the next is her's please read and let us know what ya think! :D**

* * *

~~Sophie's POV~

As training progresses I can't help but think if all this training will pay off. I look around the wrestling training gym in New York, New York. I've made a few friends here but I wanted to talk to the new girl that got here yesterday. She's from Europe like me. I heard she was from Italy. The Italians are nice, I went there a lot growing up since I was in France. Once my match was over I walked over to introduce myself to her.

"Hi!" I said brightly as I walked over to her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hi." She smiled.

"I'm Sophie." I said extending my hand to her. She took it and shook it firmly.

"I'm Marie and this is Trinity." She said turning so a little girl stood in front of her.

"Hi little one." I smiled to her. She waved at me shyly. I laughed gently. "She's cute how old is she?"

"Three," Marie said then picking up the small girl.

"She's a doll." I said smiling. "I would love to stay and chat but I need a shower."

"Okay no problem, it was nice to meet you."

"You to, maybe we can get drinks one day or something." I told her smiling.

"If I can ever find a baby sitter I'd be more than happy to."

"I'll hold you to that, bye now for now." I said before walking to the locker room. I went to the locker room and grabbed my bag. I went into the shower room and turned on the warm spray.

Once I was finished with my shower I changed and gathered my things. As I walked into the main room I saw Marie in the ring. Wow, impressive. She flipped the other girl to the mat and pinned her for the three count. Trinity ran to the side of the ring clapping for her mama. Marie jumped out of the ring and scooped her into her arms. Trinity kissed her mamas cheek smiling brightly.

"That was impressive Marie." I said as I walked over to her and Trinity.

"Thank you that coming from what I hear from every girl here that you're the one to beat."

"Let's just say I've been in it awhile and have seen and done my fair share of wrestling." I told her with a smile.

She smiled, "I could understand that. I'll see ya later."

"See ya." I said before walking off. I walked out the door and went home. When I walked into my apartment their sat my 'boyfriend' drunk as a skunk on my couch.

"Ass," I said as I walked beside the couch. I went to my room and slammed the door before locking it. I knew I had to get out of this relationship, but I'm not sure how you get out of a relationship with a drunk. I sat my things on the floor by the door then looked at my phone, 8:24. I was dead beat tiered so I walked over to the bed and collapsed. I barely covered myself up. Tomorrow is a big day. The WWE scouts are coming and there only taking two girls to the big time. I have to be on top of my game. I even hope the new girl makes it as well. She'd be a good friend I think. I slipped off into a peaceful dream about being in the WWE.

~DREAM~

**_"Sophie?" I heard my man's voice._**

**_I smiled, "In here love." I called from the shower in our shared locker room. I heard the door open and smiled knowing he was coming in with me. About a minute later the curtain opened and in he came. He smiled and pulled me into his arms, my back to his well-defined chest. I smiled and relaxed in his arms. He put his hands on my seven and half month pregnant belly._**

**_"How you feeling?" He asked knowing I hadn't been feeling all that great today._**

**_"Better than I was. I started feeling better once I got in here." I said smiling gently._**

**_"I hope once the baby gets here you will feel better."_**

**_I giggled, "me to." I said smiling._**

**_"I love you Soph." He said before kissing my forehead gently._**

**_"I love you too Randy." I said as placed my hands on top of his._**

~END DREAM~

I woke up the next morning smiling then realizing my boyfriend, Tommy, arms were around me. I sighed and got up knowing he used the key to get in. I grabbed a quick shower, put my work out clothes on and left. I had an hour to get the training place and get stretched ready today's a big day.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. Written by my good friend AssasinLover, so please read and review!**

* * *

~~~Marie's POV~~~

I stood up with a smile as my daughter had run in and jumped on the bed saying she had to

potty. When she wasn't paying attention I scooped her up and took her to the bathroom since she still

needed a little bit of help with the toilet paper and washing her hands as she was sucking on her

pacifier. Trinity uses the potty beside the toilet so she can reach it easier then reaches with outstretched arms towards the sink to show she wants to wash her hands. Once everything in the bathroom is finished up she races to the living room and turns on the tv while I head to start on breakfast.

"What would you like for breakfast baby girl?" I ask with a smile as she knows a few words that she can shorten to be able to say it. "Pan and Oas!" Trinity said with a smile then turned back to the tv. I laugh as she had asked for toast and pancakes, "okay sweet girl." The smell of pancakes and toast fill the hotel room while she is watching Tom and Jerry Tales. Trinity races into the kitchen to try and watch her mama cook before grabbing a chair and pushing it over beside me. "What is it big girl?" I ask with a smile while getting three plates down. One plate to put the food on then two plates for each of them to eat off of.

I get my work out clothes on and change Trinity before I head to the gym to practice and tone up. This job was my last chance before having to go back to Trinity's father with my head down in shame. He would beat the shit out of me again if I return to him after running away and taking our daughter with me. I had never told him about wanting to be in the WWE or that I was secretly getting full custody of Trinity. Once I heard that all the papers were done and Trinity was officially mine; I grabbed everything and ran to the airport after spiking his drink so that he would sleep while they got out of Italy and to the states.

"Time to go to the gym baby girl," I say walking over with a smile. Trinity gets up and runs to grab her shoes with a smile. I laugh and walk over helping her put the shoes on then grabs my heels while putting her ring shoes in my duffel bag. Trinity tries to reach the handle of the door to open it so we could leave. Laughing I grab the keys and my purse before opening the door watching as Trinity ran to where the steps heading out to the car is.

Not long after I got her settled in the car we were on the road to the gym.

"Gy! Gy!" Trinity said looking at the gym when we arrive.

"That's right baby girl," I say with a smile and park before getting her out and her duffel bag before going inside with her and changing into my training gear.

I smile down at my baby girl and start working out while she watches tv on my phone. I hum while working out with a smile. The WWE is where I belong and where I love to be.

Someone calls out to me so I look up to find the other new diva walking up to me. I smile and put the weights down as Trinity looks up to see who it is.

"Hello," I say with a smile and wipe off my hands before shaking her hand looking at her.

"Hey my name is Sophie. Who are you?" Sophie asked with a smile looking at the woman and child before her.

"My name is Marie and this is Trinity," I say and move so that she can see my little girl who shyly hides behind one of my legs when she is spoken to.

"She is so cute. How old is she?" Sophie asked standing back up and looking at me.

"Three," I say with a smile looking down at her as she reaches for me. I pick her up and kiss her cheek.

"She is a doll!" Sophie said with a smile, "I would love to stay but a much needed shower is required of me right now."

"Okay see ya later," I say and wave good bye to her before going to start training in the ring as Trinity watched her from outside of the ring.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is written by me :) JohnCenaFan101**

* * *

~Sophie's POV~

Once I arrived at the arena I ran to the locker room and changed into my gear. Most of the other girls we're here ready to get the day started. I saw Trinity coming out of the locker room and her mom right behind her. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey Marie how are you?" I asked smiling.

"I'm alright nervous since only two girls are going to the big league." She said as she looked at me.

"Yeah me too, I'm gonna go warm up see ya in the ring." I said smiling at her.

"Yep see ya there."

Once everyone arrived in walked Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. I almost hit the floor. Why didn't they tell us they would be here?!

I listened closely as they introduced themselves and called out the first two girls to compete. I wasn't one of them so I had to sit and wait. That match ended quickly and Maries name was called.

"I'll watch Trinity." I said as stood up. Trinity smiled at me and walked to me.

"Thank you," she said before going to the ring. I smiled and pulled Trinity into the chair next to me.

"How are you today Trinity?" I asked her smiling down at the small child.

"Gud…" she said smiling up at me before getting her doll out of her small backpack. I smiled and watched her then looked up at the ring as Marie's match started. I watched and knew she would win.

Once her match was done mine was up next.

After a long hard fight I won and jumped out of the ring smiling.

By the end of the day there were four girls left and the winner of both matches moved on to be a tag team in WWE. Luckily Marie and I weren't paired so if we both won we would be a tag team.

Thirty minutes later both matches were over and Marie and I were on our way to the top. The newest diva's in the WWE!

"We did it!" I said smiling as I walked up to her and Trinity.

"Yep but I don't know what I'm going to do with Trinity." She said as she picked up the small girl.

"She will have a nanny just like my girls." Stephanie McMahon said as she walked up. "Congratulations girls and welcome to the WWE." She said smiling. She shook both our hands and smiled. "Don't worry about this sweet little thing she will be in great hands with the nanny I use. My girls stay with her when Hunter and I are working."

"Thank you Ms. McMahon." Marie said smiling.

"Call me Stephanie both of you. I feel like my mother when I'm called that." She said smiling. We both nodded. "Well it was nice to meet you both and I will see you both out on the road next week." She said before walking off.

"Okay that was awesome." I said with a smile.

"Yeah it was! Ready to go to the hotel big girl?" Marie asked looking at Trinity. Trinity nodded with a yawn. "See you at RAW next week." She said smiling.

"Sure will um you're in a hotel?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah I don't live around here so I had to have one while at NXT."

"Well I have an extra room in my apartment and a kid bed for little miss here. If you want to stay," I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure we won't be intruding?" she asks

"No not at all if you want I can take Trinity with me and you can go get your things. She looks beat." I said smiling.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Trinity do you want to go with Miss. Sophie while I get our things from the hotel." She looked at her and she was out like a light. I smiled and took her.

"Go I live in the Park wood apartment building apartment 12B floor 2. I'll leave your name with the door man and he will let you in." I said smiling.

"Okay thank you so much."

"No problem just hurry back," I said smiling. She nodded and left to get her things.

I got back to my apartment and went to the guest room I put Trinity in the kid bed that was here in storage from my sister's kid. I covered her up about the time there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it and there stood Marie with two suite cases.

"Come on in she's out like a light." I said smiling and moving so she could get in. She walked and I closed the door. "The guest room is down the hall last door on the left." I said smiling. She nodded and walked back.

"Sophie?" Crap I forgot about my boyfriend.

"Yeah?" I asked walking down the hall to my room where he was.

"Who was that?"

"A friend that need a place to stay with her daughter, we both were in NXT and she needed place to stay."

"Oh okay wait did you say 'were with NXT'?"

"Yes I am now a WWE Diva." I said proudly. He smiled and hugged me.

"Congratulations baby."

"Thanks"

"Wanna celebrate?" he asked as he pulled me to him.

"No Marie is here with here three year old and I don't want her to hear all that."

"Thank you!" I heard Marie say. I laughed.

"No problem!" I said back.

"Okay maybe once they leave."

"When they leave I leave for work. Oh and I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't think a long distance relationship will work."

"Why?"

"I'll be gone all the time." I pulled him into our room and closed the door. "We will never see one another I think it's best to call it quits for now."

He was quiet for a long while before slowly nodding.

"If that's what you want." I nodded. "I love you and if you're in town call me and we can do something." I nodded and he kissed me before grabbing the few clothes he had and leaving.

_He's gon, yay!_

_REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Marie's POV~~~

I smile when Sophie and my name is called to win NXT. The smile would not leave my face as my little girl ran out after the show and hugged me. I pick Trinity up when Triple H and Stephanie walk over with smiles to welcome us to the WWE family.

"Hello you two. Congratulations are in order," Triple H said with a smile looking at both of us.

"I agree. You two showed what you are made of but know that you are now the newbies in the business and everyone is going to demean you. It's time to really show who you both are," Stephanie said looking at the two girls.

"Yes ma'am Mrs. McMahon," I say with a smile looking at her.

"Please you two call me Stephanie. I feel like my mother when I am called Mrs. McMahon," Stephanie said with a smile looking at the two girls before her.

"Yes, ma'am. I just wonder what I will do with Trinity while I am wrestling," I say looking at my precious baby girl.

"A nanny. I have a nanny that watches my girls when Hunter and I work. She is a super sweet lady and would be happy to watch this little pretty girl," Stephanie said with a smile looking at Trinity.

"Thank you, Stephanie," I say with a smile looking at Trinity as she looks around not really understanding what was going on.

I head back to the locker room yawning before packing up my stuff to head back to the hotel as Sophie walked up.

"I can't believe that we made it!" Sophie said like a giddy little girl.

"Neither can I. But I just can't wait to get back to the hotel and pass out on the bed to sleep the rest of the night," I say with a smile looking at her.

"Hotel?" Sophie said looking at me really confused now.

"Yeah since I don't live around here I had to get a hotel room while I was on NXT," I say looking at her.

"I live here in town and have a few extra rooms. Would you and the little one like to come stay with me?" Sophie asked with a smile.

"You sure we won't be intruding on you?" I ask really nervous about going to stay with her worried about getting on her nervous.

"Not at all. Why don't you let my take the little one home with me and you go get your stuff and come over to my apartment building?" Sophie said with a smile looking at me.

"Would you like to go with Miss Sophie?" I ask and look to see my little girl fast asleep in my arms.

"Poor dear is out like a like. I am in 12b 2nd Floor I will leave your name with the door man so he can show you up to the room," Sophie said carrying the little one out to the car and heading to her apartment while I went to get our clothes from the hotel room.

Once I got all of our clothes packed up; I checked out of the hotel and drove to the apartments where she was staying. I smile seeing the apartments come into view. I get everything out of the car and tell the door man my name. Soon he is helping me carry bags up to the room on the second floor.

I smile and lay down on the bed in the extra room relaxing and falling fast asleep before I realize it. Before we know it Friday is here and we are heading to the town where Smackdown is. Tonight Sophie and I are going to be featured on a little segment that Jerry is doing to welcome us to the business and lighten the mood as everything is going crazy right with Daniel and Randy. This is just going to be something to relax with where we can get introduced as the new divas while meeting some of the superstars and some of the divas.

"Are you excited baby girl?" I ask as I sit in the airport terminal with Trinity and Sophie.

"Yeah!" Trinity said with a smile looking up at me as she was drawing on the floor at my feet while we are waiting.

"What about you girlie?" I asked Sophie with a smile.

"Def. Who do you think will be greeting us with Jerry?" Sophie asked looking at me.

"I don't know. Who is your favorite superstar?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"Randy Orton all the way. You?" Sophie asked with a smile.

"Sheamus," I say with a smile as her mouth drops.

"You want the Irish man?" She asked with a huge smile.

"I do," I say while laughing gently and helping get Trinity's color book put back in her backpack when our flight is called.

Trinity went through the scanner and waited for me on the other side as I go through and they check me over before letting me get my purse and shoes back. Trinity puts her backpack on when I had it to her as we wait on Sophie next.

"Everything went nuts after 9-11," I say watching how the security had been beefed up the past few years due to the twin towers falling.

"Yep. It was crazy to see one of the biggest national powers attacked so easily like that though," Sophie said looking at me.

"True. I remember that day, my mother and father had stopped talking and just stared in terror at the screen as they watched the destruction happen," I say walking with Trinity as we boarded the plane and got seated.

Sophie nods sitting beside me as Trinity is beside the window and I am in the middle. Trinity takes out her doll and starts playing with her while giggling. I smile gently looking down at her happy that she never had to see the attack happen like I did.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Sophie asked trying to get our minds off the destruction that took place and the annual memory.

"I don't know yet," I say looking at her thinking about three dresses that would look amazing on me but not sure which one I will wear yet.

I relax in the seat yawning gently and resting my eyes as we fly through the sky heading to the next town. I fall asleep quietly beside my new friend and my daughter. I am awakened by Sophie gently shaking me saying we are landing and that I should buckle up as well as buckle up Trinity. I buckle up then gently wake her up and buckle her up as we start to land.

I take a deep breath as we are in the city that will be our debut city, Saint Louis. I stand up stretching with a smile after we land and everyone starts filling off the plane to go get their bags. I gently take Trinity's hand so that she can keep up and go to our bags. I grab her rolling bag and my duffel bag before we head to the hotel that we would be staying out.

**Later that night on Smackdown**

I get ready to go out to the ring as Trinity would be going out with me as I pull the sleeve on my right arm down showing just a little more boob as I listen for Jerry to welcome out the people we would be meeting tonight. Trinity drank her apple juice as my phone played music before looking up at me. I looked at the door as a crew man knocks on the door and tells me it's almost time to go.

"Okay thank you," I say looking at him with a smile and looks down at Trinity, "ready to go sweetie?"

"Yes mama," Trinity said looking at me with a smile.

"Now welcome at this time the face of the WWE Randy Orton!" Jerry said as there were six chairs in the ring: four on one side and two on the other.

Randy's music hit and he walked out looking around before walking out to the ring as he would be one of the four people to greet us as members of the WWE Divas.

"Next I would like you to welcome AJ Lee!" Jerry said as Randy sat in one of the chairs and the crazy bitch came skipping out to the ring with her title on her shoulder.

"Next the Celtic warrior Sheamus!" Jerry said with a smile after AJ sat down beside Randy.

Sheamus walked out ready in his gear like the two before him as he was excited to see who the new girls are that have joined their one big family.

"Last welcome Kaitlyn!" Jerry said as her music hit next.

Kaitlyn walked out as Sheamus sat in the chair talking with the others as they were all there to greet the new girls. Kaitlyn sat in the chair as they put one more chair out which confused everyone.

"Now if everyone would give a warm welcome to Marie and one beautiful little girl Trinity!" Jerry said as I walked out when my music hit. Trinity walked right beside me as I came out waving. I walk down to the ring with Trinity right beside me giggling. I smile down at her and help her in the ring first before getting in the ring myself. I sit down and place her in the chair beside me as Jerry smiles.

"Our last guest tonight is Sophie please welcome her to the ring now!" Jerry said as her music hit and she came out waving to everyone while walking down the ramp to the ring.

"Welcome ladies it is a pleasure to have you both joining the WWE!" Jerry said once Sophie sat down beside me.

"Thank you, Jerry," I say with a smile happy to be here finally after busting my ass for so many years.

"I'm sure both of you know all these superstars but they were chosen to come and greet you on your first night here. Do either of you know if you will be wrestling tonight?" Jerry asked with a smile.

I shook my head and looked at Sophie to see if she had heard anything about actually competing. Sophie shook her head no as well, "nope afraid not Jerry."

"Randy, Sheamus, AJ, Kaitlyn do you guys have anything you would like to say to the new girls?" Jerry asked looking at the vets compared to the two new girls.

"All I have to say is stay far away from my championship belt," AJ said with a smug look on her face.

I glare and get up and punch her right in the mouth knocking her chair over causing her to fall out of it, "BITE ME!" I growl and stand there daring her to get up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I will say it has taken me FOREVER to update and I'm sorry for that. but I promise there will be more updates soon! So Please read and Review!**

* * *

"Marie!" I say jumping up and pulling her off of AJ. I don't like her either but I don't want to hurt her, not on the first night any way. I managed to pull her away from her and stand between her them.

"Calm down!" I said looking at her, "You'll get your chance just give it time." I said. She nodded and glared at AJ before getting out of the ring and going back stage. I jumped out of the ring then saw Trinity crying as she watched her mom storm out.

"Come on big girl I take you to your mom." I said reaching to get her. She came to me and I pulled her out of the ring and carried up the ramp and backstage. I went to the locker room where Marie was packing her bags.

"You must be mad. You left Trinity by herself in the ring." I told her as I sat Trinity on the bench.

"I'm sorry big girl I didn't mean to leave you alone." Marie said before hugging Trinity tightly.

"Look, don't let them get to you. AJ has an attitude but you can't take it personal." I said looking at her.

"I know I just get so irritated sometimes." She said looking at me.

"Don't we all." I said smiling. She smiled and laughed gently. As we talked there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called as I grabbed my phone and sat on the couch in the corner of the room. The door opened and Sheamus walked in.

"Everything okay lass, you looked pretty mad out there." He said looking directly at Marie. She looked at him shocked. I laughed quietly and stood up. I walked over to her and nudged her.

"Um… Yeah I'm f-fine thanks. Just got a little irritated that's all." She stammered. I laughed and shook my head before hitting her shoulder gently and walking out of the room. I walked down the hall looking at my phone. As I walked I ran into some one. My phone hit the ground with a loud crash and I stopped.

"Shit!" I said before bending down and picking it up. The screen was cracked but I could still see it. "Great job ass hole you cracked my phone." I said standing up and looking at the guy. As I looked up I saw those blue eyes that looked like pools. I stopped; did I really just call him an ass hole?

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into you." He said looking at me.

"I didn't mean to call you an ass hole, I just like my phone." I said smiling weakly at him.

"I get that a lot," he said smiling at me with that killer Randy Orton smile. "By the way, I'm Randy Orton." He said smiling, his eyes shimmering.

"I'm S-Sophie P-Patterson…" I said stuttering, damn did I really just sound like I didn't know my own fucking name?!

He smiled, "Well Sophie I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a match. See ya around." He said smiling before walking past me.

"S-See ya." I said as he walked off. Holy cow he's beautiful! I regained my composer and walked off down the hall. I walked to catering and couldn't help but think of Randy. Maybe I will run into him and maybe he will ask me out and maybe will can become a thing. Who knows? As I was sitting in catering daydreaming someone knocked me out of my thoughts by sitting across from me at the table.

"What ya thinking about sweet thing?" Dolph Ziggler asked smirking in his annoying way.

"One, I'm not a sweet thing and two who the hell do you think you are sitting here when clearly this is someone's seat." I said now knowing I'm an idiot.

"Whose seat is this?" He asked and as if he heard me Randy Orton walked in the door.

"Randy's," I said smiling. Randy looked over at me and smiled before walking our way. Dolph got up and glared at me before walking off. Randy sat down smirking.

"Thanks for that."

"For what?" Randy asked I could see the confused look on his face.

"Coming over here, Dolph gives me the creeps." I said looking at me. Randy chuckled lightly.

"Well I was actually looking for you. I wanted to ask you something."

"And that is?" I asked smiling.

"Would you like to grab a bite? After the show?" He asked smiling.

"I'd love to, but are you done? I'm finished for the night since I don't debut in a match until next week." I said smiling at him.

"Well I need a shower but other than that yeah I'm done here. Meet me at my locker room in fifteen?"

"Sure." He smiled and stood up. I smiled as he walked out of the room. I have a date with Randy Orton! Holy Crap!

Fifteen minutes later on the dot I was standing in front of Randy's locker room. I was actually kind of nervous. I shakily knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later the door opened and I didn't see anyone. I looked down and there was a little girl maybe four or five standing at there. I immediately recognized her to be Alanna.

"Hey little one is your daddy around?" I asked her smiling.

"He's in the bathroom." She said cutely.

"I'm right here big girl. Hey Sophie come on in." he said as he came from the bathroom. I smiled and walked in.

"I didn't there would be company." I said smiling down at Alanna as she ran over to the couch.

"I didn't either. Her mom just dropped her off. Since we're in Saint Louis I wasn't planning on getting her until tomorrow. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all I love kids." I said smiling.

"Good Alana get your things in your bag."

"Okay daddy." Alanna said before packing things into a Disney princess backpack.

I smiled as we all made our way to the parking lot. I wonder if Marie and Stephen hit it off well…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
